Hє'ѕ Cσυитяу
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Sabes que eso no pasará —afirmó, lenta y firmemente aunque, para su desgracia, era más que predecible que, lo que buscaba, era un poco de pelea extra en la cama."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece. _Nup_ , hoy no hay sepsy portada, y la canción que ayudó a esto... simplemente, _es 'She's' en lugar de 'He's'_ BD (?). Fuera de eso, todo sigue sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Ya que Enero es un mes _mortal_ para mí, que impide que termine las cosas si logro escribir 7v7u, _esta es la muestra exacta de que no debo encapricharme_ para hacerme un pseudo-regalo de cumpleaños xD, porque sep, no creo que pudiese subirlo el 13 mismo(8) ya que soy demasiado ansiosa xD.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado, post-Cars2, lime y, quizá, vago OoC :'3. _Ah_ , además del slash xD, _que casi olvido mencionar por poder hacerlo (?)._**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **H** e's **C** ountry.

* * *

 **C** uando aceptó pasar la semana de incógnito en aquel pueblito de la Ruta 66, sólo para aprovechar el tiempo libre disfrutándolo con su novio, nunca creyó que _ciertas cosas_ pasarían en ese transcurso de esos días.

La mayoría eran más graciosas que malas. Por ejemplo: al tercero se había acoplado perfectamente a la rutina de que todos despertaban al poco tiempo de que salía el sol, cortesía de las discusiones de Sarge con Fillmore, que ponía la música en alto cuando el militar lo hacía con el himno a su país, _siempre_. También, se había acostumbrado a beber el Café Negro que ofrecía Flo —para empezar bien el día a falta de su Cappuccino— y a las miradas que no sólo Sally le dedicaba cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta; las meseras gemelas, fanáticas del #95, eran otras que compartían el claro interés en su persona, aunque no era algo como para sorprenderse demasiado.

—Francesco cautiva por igual a _donne e uomini_.

Luego de jactarse en voz alta, acomodándose la camisa café y vaquera —que llevaba por la ocasión del evento especial que se estaba por celebrar—, su sonrisa reflejó todo el orgullo que sentía en cuanto distinguió a alguien asomarse a la habitación que compartían.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con ello? —bufó resignadamente Lightning apenas le escuchó, entrecerrando un poco la mirada al caminar hacia su lado. Sin embargo, el castaño volvió la vista al espejo que tenía en frente, perfeccionando más su apariencia antes de colocarse el típico sombrero, beige y de cowboy, que descansaba sobre la cama.

— _Cosa?_ —Apelando a la ignorancia, esperó que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo… y ser apartado luego con un fuerte empujón, logrando apreciar con claridad las sonrojadas mejillas del corredor, que combinaban bastante bien con su camisa del mismo tono—. _Bambino_ —burló al carcajear y negar, retándolo con la mirada a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

— _Stronzo_ —contraatacó del mismo modo, sin pensárselo mucho y empezando a sonreír del mismo modo hasta que decidió golpear su hombro, tratando de hacerlo con más fuerza de lo normal—. En fin… ¿Cuánto más se supone que te tardarás? Todos afuera te están esperando, y sigo preguntándome por qué tanto revuelo sólo porque sigue aquí.

Viéndose aburrido y agobiado por la atención que recibía el de otro campeón, se dejó caer en la cama. No obstante, atento a cualquier intención que pudiese tener el otro, se sentó apresuradamente para esperarlo.

— _Tutti il popolo?_ —Preguntó con falsa sorpresa Francesco, girándose hacia él, que asintió distraídamente al encoger hombros, con la mirada aparte. De no haber sido porque su sonrojo permanecía parcialmente, haciéndole ver tan vulnerable, no se habría fijado en esa oportunidad.

Torció su sonrisa antes de acercarse a paso lento, llamando la atención del rubio, que por instinto se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —demandó saber, prefiriendo mostrarse molesto en lugar de curioso.

— ¿No quieres hacerlo rápido y después ir con _tuoi amici_? —propuso soberbiamente y, antes de dejarlo negarse, llevó rápidamente los labios hacia su cuello mientras una mano trataba de adentrarse bajo la tela, desacomodando intencionalmente todo a su paso.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar, Lightning comenzó a retroceder tanto como podía, aunque cada intento fue interceptado y frustrado por el piloto de Fórmula que, prácticamente, lo había dejado tendido sobre el colchón y con la camisa completamente desabotonada tras una larga cadena de forcejeos que, para su fastidio, lo dejaron debajo del mayor.

— ¿P-Podrías esperar un poco? —gruñó al apoyarse en ambos codos por tratar de incorporarse lo más posible, empeñándose en no demostrar lo inquieto que se sentía porque, de alguna forma u otra, el italiano se había encargado de terminar con la barbilla apoyada cómodamente en su expuesto vientre.

— _Aspettare?_ —rió, enarcando una ceja como única intención de movimiento.

—Sí, porque tenemos que hacer acto de presencia —recordó cansinamente y, sin querer, con ello permitió que el #1 tuviese el tiempo perfecto para encargarse, en primer lugar, de la fastidiosa hebilla del cinturón que usaba su novio— junto a los demás…

Su tono bajó gradualmente hasta que sus labios se dejaron atrapar nuevamente, precediendo a su lengua. No es que le agradara estar a merced del mayor pero, bajo esas circunstancias tan comprometedoras, la mejor solución para mantener bajo control a Francesco era permitirle _ciertas cosas_ que pudiese manejar adecuadamente.

Sin molestarse en evitarlo, también empezó a sonreír con petulancia, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de tratar de enredar los dedos en la corta cabellera castaña al profundizar la lucha.

Por supuesto, no se arrepentía _del todo_. Alguien como él no podría hacerlo… por simple orgullo, _eso quería creer._ Todo el juego competitivo nublaba más parte de su ya cegado juicio, _porque hacerlo pasar de sus límites podía ser tan fácil si se hacía de la forma correcta…_

Aún sintiendo la sangre hirviendo y corriendo por sus venas, mezcla de adrenalina y la excitación, la molestia del calor que invadía al pueblo en esa temporada quedó relevada en segundo plano, y lo mismo sucedió con las gotas de sudor que no tardaron en aparecer, apegando varios mechones rubios a su frente o resbalando desde su sien.

— _Credo che…_ Francesco te está haciendo cambiar de parecer —comentó presuntuosamente, volviendo a disfrutar como el #95 le esquivaba la mirada conforme chasqueaba la lengua.

—Sólo estoy dejando que pienses eso —respondió tan borde como podía ser cuando sentía la respiración del castaño cerca de su oído y las manos comenzando a recorrer más allá de lo que el jean dejaba ver.

— _Sicuro,_ McQueen? —Igualmente, no le permitió responder nada. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que subía con cuidado la rodilla hasta lograr hacer una leve presión en el bulto que evidenciaba la erección del de ojos celestes, que se quejó instantáneamente, dándole otra innecesaria prueba de que tenía razón—. _Perché…_ otra parte de ti _non crede che_.

—Sabía que todo esto era una mala idea —murmuró con pensar, queriendo quitárselo de encima y sólo consiguiendo hacerlo caer a un lado, junto al sombrero que había perdido al comienzo del improvisado duelo de egos—. ¿Tienes idea de lo molesto que es _eso_ con estos pantalones? —bromeó al aprovechar y quedar encima, haciendo reír al #1 por lo malo de la tentativa de broma… y por la tentativa de ser el dominante.

Aunque intrigado por ver a dónde podría llegar el de rojo _sin arrepentirse y huir_ , negó con la cabeza. Su exceso de confianza le hacía ver gracioso —e, incluso, adorable— el cambio de roles.

—Podrías hacerte un favor y deshacerte de ellos —comentó de forma casual y burlona, viéndole directamente a la par que esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. Y comprobó que dio en el blanco cuando vio al rubio tensarse.

—Sabes que eso no pasará —afirmó, lenta y firmemente aunque, para su desgracia, era más que predecible que, lo que buscaba, era un poco de pelea extra en la cama.

Aburrido por la simpleza y terquedad de su novio, Francesco no se molestó en demostrarlo, tratando de ahogar un bostezo cuando rodaba los ojos.

— _Bene, bene…_ —Aparentemente calmado, el europeo trató de sentarse y, para completo desconcierto de Lightning, lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado—. Ya que Francesco no te podrá convencer de lo contrario, ¿no tienes que arreglarte antes de irnos?

Pasaron varios segundos en los que el americano repasó mentalmente lo dicho por el #1, que lo observaba, expectante a pesar de lo natural que actuaba.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó al fin, empezando a reír un poco en el acto—. ¿Te estás rindiendo? _¿Francesco Bernoulli se está rindiendo ante Lightning McQueen?_

—De hecho, _caro_ —le llamó, petulante y haciéndole borrar la victoriosa sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro—, tú fuiste el que perdió.

— ¿Perder? —Tan indignado como sorprendido, repitió ello como si la misma palabra le quemara—. _¿Cuándo?_

Indicándoselo con la mirada, el italiano le señaló como seguía sobre él, sin hacer nada en especial o, quiera, tener idea de cómo seguir adelante por su propia cuenta.

— _Capisci?_

—No… —contestó de forma honesta, además de susurrante y perdida para cuando frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué debería…?

—Haz lo que quieras, McQueen. —Divertido, para reforzar su punto le colocó el sobrero de cowboy antes de llevar ambas manos detrás de su nuca, extremadamente relajado—. Francesco es todo tuyo, _certo?_ Si no perdiste, tienes el derecho de reclamar tu premio.

Comenzando a darse cuenta el porqué de todo el asunto, el rubio no pudo hacer nada más que dedicarle su mejor mirada de resignación.

— ¿Ahora es cuanto tocan las bromas sobre cabalgar? —Cuestionó, alzando una ceja—. ¿O las tienes reservadas para más adelante?

—Obligas a Francesco a ir a una celebración aburrida… Lo menos que podrías hacer era contribuir un poco con él… o complacerlo.

—Con ello no querrás decir: "revolcarme con él, a escondidas y detrás de algún tractor", ¿verdad? —adivinó a la primera, obligando al de ojos caobas mantener su mejor cara de póker.

—Tus fantasías son muy sucias, McQueen.

Terminando por sentarse sobre su regazo de forma impulsiva y sin importarle nada, le tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras apretaba los dientes, acercándolo lo suficiente para que el tabaco y la menta de mezclaran apenas el castaño abrió la boca para volver a instigarlo con otra ocurrencia.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, y todo por tu culpa… ¿Tienes idea de lo que estarán diciendo todos sobre por qué tardamos tanto? —rezongó con seriedad al adelantarse, pero el piloto de Fórmula sólo alzó hombros, indiferente.

— _La verità?_ —Lo que dijeran o no le tenía sin cuidado, aunque el sacar de quicio a su novio era algo que no tenía discusión—. _Innanzitutto_ , McQueen, lo íbamos a hacer hasta que te diste cuenta de que no podías con ello.

— ¡Claro que puedo con ello! —determinó de prisa, tan frustrado que no reparó en dónde tenía la vista puesta el italiano.

— _In questo caso,_ podrías _…_

Pero no le dejó continuar.

Queriendo demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, le besó con toda la pasión contenida hasta el momento y, sin siquiera dejarle hablar en ningún momento —tal y como el #1 le había hecho más veces de las que podía recordar, sabiendo cuánto detestaba no poder decir nada—, le empujó para seguir el trabajo cómodamente, buscando convertirse en el cazador de esa presa. Como quiso, dio en el blanco por unos segundos que disfrutó más que nunca, mas no fue hasta que, al dedicarse a ver las llamativas marcas rojas que había dejado como una presumida señal, notó también la satisfecha sonrisa que esbozaba el italiano.

Al instante que empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien, unos leves golpes en la puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse, haciéndole sentir un vacío en el estómago al terminar de atar cabos suelos. _¿No se suponía que había dejado la puerta completamente abierta cuando fue a buscar a su novio?_

Mientras Francesco trataba de no reír, apreciaba como el rubio perdía los colores en el rostro de forma gradual, incluso antes de girarse y enfrentar a la persona que permanecía parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Todos estaban preocupados, esperándolos —pronunció Sally, contrariamente a su exnovio, ruborizada y con una especie de torpe sonrisa en el rostro al verlos—, p-pero… creo puedo decirles que están algo… ocupados, ¿sí, chicos?

—Quizá no lleguemos a ese baile, _signorina..._

— ¡Estaremos ahí en menos de diez minutos! —cortó exasperadamente Lightning al darse la vuelta para ponerse bruscamente de pie, siempre ocultando su rostro con la sombra que le hacía el sombrero.

— _Bella_ Sally, ¿McQueen también terminaba tan rápido contigo? —aprovechó a burlar Francesco al verla, aunque antes de que ella alcanzase a reír o responder algo con las mejillas igual de rojas que sus labios, el #95 lo fulminaba con la mirada después de haber empezado a apretar los puños—. Francesco sólo tenía curiosidad.

—Definitivamente, haré que termine durmiendo en algún depósito por lo que queda aquí —comentó para sí mismo al verlo marchar primero… teniendo la idea más presente, no sólo cuando palmeó su trasero al pasar, sino cuando el castaño le guiñó el ojo a la fiscal al andar, tan galante como sólo él podía lucir con vagos detalles dignos de cliché.

—O podría quedarse en el Cozy Cone, Letritas —sugirió Sally al oírle, divertida y resplandecientemente sonriente cuando apoyó una mano en su hombro—. Después de todo, siempre estamos encantados de recibir nuevos huéspedes, ¿sabes?

Esperando a que la chica también se perdiese por el pasillo mientras él se encargaba de hacer tiempo —con la excusa de terminar de acomodarse la ropa delante del espejo—, volvió a forzar una sonrisa ante ese último comentario camuflado de inocente broma.

—No en esta vida.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **No tengo muchas cosas con las que excusar esta cosa que, originalmente, no iba a subir porque fue hecho sólo por desquitarme (?) y aprovechar mi amor por todo lo country x'3... _pero una promesa es una promesa,_ y mi adorada Sammie me alentó a ello 9/97, _blame her~_.  
 _Y se supone que iba a actualizar_ _'_** _ **Cαиdу', pero tuve un pequeño percance con el capítulo, así que deberé esperar para poder seguirlo como es debido u/v/u7.**_

 **Como tengo ganas random de huir, creo que es lo que terminaré haciendo... ya que sigo épicamente en blanco y, posiblemente, lo siga hasta cerca del 16 u/o7.**

 **Pero, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_ ¡Y por el constante apoyo :'D! _Los aaaaamo~(L)._**


End file.
